dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan City
This is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. Demon Duo Disaster Akuma strolls into Satan City looking for food shops. "Argh! I'm so hungry, I won't be able to use my abilities at this rate!" Akuma then begins rushing thought the whole of the city looking for anything and everything edible. Luminita was cheerily walking through the city, snacking on a few carrots, not paying any attention whatsoever to where she was going - when she collided with Akuma. Akuma falls to the ground and hits her head. "What do you think you're doing!" She shouts at Lumi before taking one her carrots and swallowing it whole. "I guess this will serve as payment for bumping into me." Akuma says towards Lumi, passive aggressively. Lumi got back up off the ground, blinking, looking up at Akuma, "Hey! Lumi had to pay for that!" She said, making a pretty decent >_< impression. "Your carrot was eaten by a higher being, you should feel proud." Akuma says looking away from Lumi. "You saved me as well, I was so~ hungry. So, I'll let you off for bumping into me lowlife, this one time." Akuma then begins to giggle. Lumi seemed to twitch a bit, getting up, and suddenly thrust her hand forward - a pulse of her internal frustration projecting out, knocking Akuma back...right into a food stand. Akuma's jaw seems to change shape, becoming more of a net, which catches all the food flung into the air, the net then retracts and her jaw goes back to normal. "How dare a lowlife attack m-" Akuma says before spitting out a bunch of metal and wrappers, "e." Akuma says standing up, then cracking her neck. Lumi was already starting to back up, not wanting to fight. Akuma begins walking toward Lumi. Then a person walks out in front of Akuma, with Lumi in her sights Akuma carries on walking forward and brushes against the person that walked in front of her, in fact the place where Akuma brushed the person is completely ripped off of them, leaving them with only half of their body. The next thing Akuma knew, a strange, glasslike sphere had slammed into her chest - before "exploding" (more of a pulse, really), and sending her flying away again - considerably farther, right between two large buildings. Akuma cracks her neck. "Interesting technique you got there. Too bad that won't save you." Akuma says cracking her knuckle and then begins advancing slowly towards Lumi. By the time Akuma had reached the point where Lumi was, given that she was hurled probably a good kilometer or so (and specifically was advancing /slowly/ towards her), Lumi was gone, as was most of the crowd. The Beginning of Something Beautiful Animus would appear in his astral body and start looking around. "Where is that pesky master..." Lilitu could be found not too far from where Animus was - actually, she was sitting down at a restaurant right now, taking a break. Animus made himself look completely solid before he started walking calmly towards Lilitu. "I came as soon as possible. Are you okay?" he asks, gritting his teeth, however a small glint in his eyes showed worry. Lilitu pulled out a chair for Animus, "Lilitu is fine. Is something wrong?" She asked. "Nothing I guess, just thought you were in trouble is all." he said slowly and calculated. "For what reason?" Lilitu said, before taking a bite of her salad. "My friend was attacked by an insane woman earlier who could shape shift." Animus said revealing his reasons. "But since you're safe I've got nothing to worry about." "...Lilitu's sister may have been attacked by the same woman. Fortunately, she easily repelled her." Lilitu replied. Animus sighed and ordered something, noticing Lilitu had a salad, and opted for just a coffee. "Are you a vegetarian?" "Yes." Lilitu replied simply, "Lilitu can't stand the sight of meat for very long. Luminita simply has a preference." "That explains why I haven't been in the mood for meat recently. At least around you." he added on quickly as his coffee made it to him slowly. Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Locations